


m&m

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Los llamaba Makki y Mattsun. A veces, m&m para abreviar.





	m&m

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

Para ser una persona intuitiva, soy el último en enterarme de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Eso fue lo que me ocurrió con respecto a Issei y Takahiro. Hajime dice que, pese a no ser un secreto a voces, al menos aquello tenía que saberlo. Nos equivocamos ambos.

Los llamaba Makki y Mattsun. A veces,  _m &m _para abreviar.

Makki era alto y bien parecido, el sol sacaba reflejos rojos a su cabello descolorido. Le gustaba leer obras de teatro tradicional, también era un gran actor. Más de una vez colaboró con el club de teatro de la preparatoria, y yo presencié algunas obras en las que participó. Me llevé una grata sorpresa la primera vez que lo vi sobre un escenario y, aunque no quería, su actuación me arrebató un montón de aplausos. Quizá por eso me costaba creer cuánto salía de sus labios. Nunca le di mucho peso a sus palabras, daba la impresión que no hacía más que repetir libretos. Con el tiempo descubriría que tan equivocado no estaba. Ese Makki…, siempre estaba de broma y se reía demasiado.

Mattsun era todavía más alto, pero no tan parecido. Sus cejas que eran gruesas le llegaban hasta la frente, y sus brazos gruesos estaban cubiertos de vello. Cuando nos conocimos tenía por pasatiempo fotografiar los gatos que se cruzaban en su camino. No tenía virtud de fotógrafo ni estaba en los detalles, pero le preocupaban. Además, carecía de pulso y sus fotos tendían a desenfocarse. En algún momento le agarró el truco y se dedicó a ello. Me gustaba hablar con Mattsun. Era un tipo reflexivo, que no dejaba de pensar, y no dejaba de sorprenderme con sus ideas. Eso no quiere decir que sus decisiones hayan sido las más acertadas. Especialmente cuando habíamos bebido de más, conversábamos hasta el alba. Sin embargo, mientras más numeroso era el grupo en que se hallaba, más corto se quedaba en palabras.

Conformábamos un buen grupo, que se disgregó tras egresar de preparatoria. Intentábamos celebrar reuniones de vez en cuando, durante las vacaciones de primavera y de verano. De todos, yo era el que menos se aparecía. Dejé Sendai para estudiar en la capital, y si bien a Sendai y Tokio no las separan demasiadas horas de viaje, especialmente en tren bala…, yo suponía que los demás se frecuentaban mucho más.

—Es difícil compatibilizar agendas —me explicó Hajime—, cada uno tiene distintos horarios.

Lo asumí como una realidad de la que no se podía escapar. Los otros del grupo eran Kaneo, Motomu y Heisuke [1]. Estábamos dispersos en distintas universidades y facultades, y cada uno tenía sus preocupaciones y motivaciones personales. Pero pese a todo, m&m hacían un esfuerzo por compatibilizar sus propias agendas, me fui dando cuenta por las fotos que subía Mattsun en su  _Instagram_. Un día que la procrastinación le ganó al estudio, me puse a revisar todo lo que había en la cuenta de Mattsun. En pleno invierno, sentí cómo me florecía la primavera. Fue igual a un despertar. Empezaron a encajarse piezas de un puzle que ignoraba tener entre mis manos. Y así recordé: esos múltiples retrasos en el baño, esas prendas de ropas intercambiadas…, no era solo fotografiar gatos lo que le apasionaba a Mattsun. Llamé emocionado a Hajime.

—Mierdakawa, joder, son las tres y pico de la mañana.

—¿Entonces es real? ¿Ellos…?

—Tengo que levantarme en tres horas, cómo me haces esto.

—Pero, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿tú sabías?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Iwa-chan despierta! Mattsun y Makki, m&m, qué rollo hay entre ellos, ¿lo sabes?

Tras un momento de silencio, el cerebro de Hajime logró conectar ideas.

—m&m, como siempre has dicho.

Lo extraño es que me sentí muy feliz por ambos. Luego, cuando yo mismo me enamoré, años después, me pareció que no debería de extrañarme tanto el sentirme feliz ante el amor ajeno. Desde entonces, empecé a hacer un esfuerzo por compatibilizar mi propia agenda con la de mis amigos en Sendai, por el gusto de ver a dos de mis amigos siendo felices juntos. A mi madre también la ponía muy contenta que yo viajara a Sendai con tanta frecuencia, así que era una situación ganar-ganar. Solo mi bolsillo empezó a resentirse. Además del importe del pasaje, reparé en todo lo que bebía cuando me juntaba con mis amigos. Tuve que hacer varios sacrificios. Luego mis notas empezaron a bajar. Tuve que hacer todavía más sacrificios. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un ganar-ganar.

Mattsun fue el primero del grupo en recibir su título. Su primer trabajo fue en un periódico, en Sendai. Debía fotografiar eventos para las páginas sociales. Su  _Instagram_ , por otro lado, seguía predominado por fotos de gatos, y también por Makki. Lo peor vino cuando Makki adoptó un gato a quien bautizó  _M &M, _con mayúsculas para diferenciar. Recuerdo que estallé. De alguna manera sentí que me debían los derechos de autor, aunque realmente no me importaba. Tuve que alejarme de  _Instagram_  por un tiempo porque las fotos de los m&m con  _M &M_ estaban absorbiendo todo mi tiempo y era francamente ridículo.

En cuarto año Makki congeló sus estudios, me impresionó. Me enteré por Mattsun, vino a Tokio por un tema de trabajo y aproveché para enseñarle un bar que estaba muy bien. Enseguida me di cuenta que algo no iba bien, y como yo no tengo reservas, le pedí que me dijese qué ocurría.

—Hanamaki sabe lo que quiere, pero no se atreve. Siempre sabe lo que quiere.

—¿Todavía le dices así? ¿«Hanamaki»?

Tras beberse todo el contenido de su vaso de un trago, me confesó que Makki no había congelado solo sus estudios. No sé por qué me afectó tanto. Le pedí a una camarera que rellenaran nuestras copas.

—Siempre sabe lo que quiere, pero no es capaz de tomar decisiones por sí mismo. No, a mí no me sirvas más. Bien, como quieras, yo no voy a pagar por esto. No me quedó alternativa más que terminarlo yo.

—Oye, lo siento. ¿Piensas que puedan…?

—¿Volver? —Mattsun se encogió de hombros—. Esa decisión ya no depende de mí.

Acompañé a Mattsun hasta la estación de trenes. Regresé a las redes sociales para buscar algún indicio de la ruptura. Se apreciaba mayor variedad en las fotos de Mattsun. En cambio, en el  _Twitter_  de Hanamaki no había ni fotos ni comentarios desde hacía dos meses. Volví a llamar a Hajime a deshoras. Le pedí que hablara con Makki, que averiguara qué era de él. A los días, Hajime me regresó la llamada. Lo noté inseguro.

—Dime Iwa-chan, qué ocurre.

—No sé. No sé qué ocurre. Ese es el problema.

Pese a tener exámenes, viaje a Sendai ese fin de semana que debía dedicar a los estudios. Por fortuna Makki estaba en su casa. Lo descubrí durmiendo en su habitación. De alguna manera se la había ingeniado para enrollar el  _futon_  en su cuerpo y parecía un caracol. Apenas se inmutó cuando despertó y me vio, como si fuera de lo más normal verme inmiscuido en su habitación, me ofreció un vaso de agua. Le respondí que sí, y lo seguí hasta la cocina. Luego salimos al patio, a la terraza techada. Llovía y hacía calor como nunca.

En medio del aguacero, le pregunté cómo se encontraba. Dijo que bien. En su rostro no se veían signos que indicaran lo contrario. Ni una ojera siquiera. Pensé: es un buen actor. No quise tocar inmediatamente el tema de Mattsun porque sabía que me iba a mentir. En lugar de ello, le pregunté por sus estudios. Por qué había congelado y cuál era su próximo plan. Todo lo que me respondió me pareció sensato. Que le desmotivaba, que no lograba reconectarse con la carrera, y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. De momento el plan era encontrar su plan, y en eso estaba. Luego añadió una curiosa anécdota que involucraba a un hombre manco y un racimo de uva. Empleó un tono calmado, y su sonrisa era serena. Me di cuenta por qué Hajime estaba tan preocupado.

—Eres realmente muy buen actor —dije—. Si no te conociera lo suficiente, te habría creído.

—De qué hablas.

Pobre Makki, ¿cómo lo haces?

—Hablas de que necesitas tiempo para pensar, pero aquello no es necesario —tras una pequeña pausa, agregué—: Tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que quieres, solo que no te atreves.

Y por un breve momento, vi como su sonrisa temblaba.

—Estuviste hablando con Issei, ¿cierto? ¿Te dijo que rompió conmigo?

Lo llamó «Issei», y al hacerlo, enterró sus ojos en los dedos de sus pies. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un paquete de chocolates m&m. Me sorprendió mucho.

—Es una tontería, lo sé. No puedo comprar otra marca de chocolates que no sea esta. A Issei le gustaban con relleno de cacahuate. Yo no sé si tengo uno favorito, pero los he probado de todos sabores, incluso aquellos de chocolate blanco. Todavía no me gusta el chocolate blanco.

—¿Todavía?

—A veces los gustos cambian. Otras veces, evolucionan. Y otras… se distorsionan.

Extendí la mano. Makki me dejó un puñado de m&m de varios colores. Me los llevé todos a la boca y me quedé contemplando la lluvia, que no terminaba de caer. A las cuatro de la tarde Makki cogió un paraguas para mí y otro para él. Me invitó a ver una obra de teatro. Quedé impactado. Todo aquel rollo de que le desmotivaba estudiar, que necesitaba tiempo y su anécdota con el hombre manco y un racimo de uva, todas aquellas palabras nunca habían sido suyas, sino las había repetido de un actor. En la oscuridad del auditorio, Makki husmeaba para saber qué me había parecido.

Le salía mucho mejor a mi amigo que al actor, hay que decirlo.

A la salida del teatro, cuando me confesó que lo suyo no eran los estudios sino la actuación, no me sorprendió para nada. Sin embargo, Mattsun se equivocaba respecto a él, no sabía qué hacer.

—No es tan fácil como Issei cree. Para él, la solución es dejar derecho y estudiar teatro. Pero, ¿cómo quiere que tome esa decisión tan egoísta? Ya voy en cuarto año. Mi familia ha invertido mucho dinero. Yo mismo he hecho muchos sacrificios. Quizá deba terminar la carrera, y no lo sé… madurar.

—Hay clubes de teatro para adultos —le animé—. Una tía, hermana de mi padre, es oficinista en una empresa de diseño gráfico, y al mismo tiempo participa en una compañía de teatro aficionado.

—Es solo que no hay caso con que levante un código penal sin que me agobie del todo. No puedo estudiar más. He estudiado cuatro años, pero aún me queda uno más y no sé si lo sobreviva. No puedo continuar, ni puedo abandonarlo.

Fue la primera vez que sentí que hablaba con el verdadero Makki. Tenía otros ademanes, se expresaba distinto. Era mucho menos gracioso y ocurrente. A veces perdía el hilo de lo que decía, y se le humedecían los ojos. Entramos en un café que quedaba cerca del teatro. Sin que se diera cuenta, grabé nuestra conversación y se la mandé a Mattsun. Yo también creía que no podía ser tan fácil cambiar de carrera como Mattsun suponía, quizá porque yo tampoco soy valiente. Sin embargo, acababa de descubrir que Makki dramatizaba mucho, y era peligrosamente inseguro.

—Sigo sin entender por qué rompieron. ¿No llevaban mucho tiempo? ¿No se iban a casar?

—Todavía no podemos casarnos.

—Pero si la ley cambiase, ¿se casarían?

Makki comenzó a temblar.

Le escribí a Mattsun que, si realmente le importaba, nos encontrase en la estación de trenes. Luego le pedí a Makki que me acompañase hasta la estación, para que me diera la despedida. Mattsun ya estaba allí cuando llegamos, sentado frente al andén en el que salía mi tren.

—Le dije que no se dejara la barba —murmuró Makki y, olvidándose completamente de mí, se abalanzó sobre él.

Pese a los años que llevaban juntos, aquella fue la primera vez que los vi besarse. Luego supe que para ellos también era la primera vez que compartían un beso en público. No se dijeron nada, no intercambiaron ninguna palabra. Mattsun acomodó la cabeza de Makki en su hombro y ambos permanecieron abrazados hasta que llegó mi tren. Empecé a entender cómo era la dinámica entre ellos, y es posible que haya sentido una pizca de envidia. Quise estar en una relación yo también. Compartir con alguien un lazo tan profundo que no hacen falta las palabras. Lo último que vi, a través de la ventanilla del vagón, fue a Mattsun sacando del bolsillo de su campera un paquete de m&m y convidándole a Makki. Yo también quería eso: alguien que supiera cuando me hacían falta los chocolates.

Quizá me identificaba más con Makki y menos con Mattsun. O bien, sentía que necesitaba más de un Mattsun que de un Makki. El regreso a Tokio se me hizo largo.

Al final Makki encontró en Mattsun las agallas necesarias para cambiar de profesión. En su familia no se mostraron receptivos, y no lo pasó bien. La situación culminó con Makki abandonando la casa de sus padres para vivir definitivamente al lado de Mattsun. Hicieron una fiesta, a la que no pude asistir porque empezaba ya las residencias médicas. Pero sí vi las fotos que compartieron en las redes, en lo que comía un yogur. Mientras observaba, me pregunté si aquella ruptura familiar no era más que Makki nuevamente dramatizando, o realmente las cosas no se podían solucionar de otra manera. Pero aquella vez no volví a despertar a Hajime a las tantas de la madrugada. Decidí, simplemente, dejarlo pasar.

Cuando yo me enamoré definitivamente, m&m habían vuelto a separarse. Makki era actor con cartón y todo, y su compañía de teatro hacía una gira por el país. Mattsun no había podido acompañarlo, y se había quedado con el gato, que ya tenía ocho o nueve años. Yo necesitaba hablarle de mi vida sentimental a alguien, y cuando me enteré que Mattsun rondaba nuevamente por Tokio, lo invité esta vez a almorzar. Mattsun llegó con el gato.

—Es la persona más increíble que he conocido —le dije—. Cuando pienso en el futuro, inevitablemente lo veo conmigo. ¿Es así como te sientes con Makki?

—No —me respondió—. También veo junto a nosotros al estúpido gato.

—¿No te agrada el gato de Makki?

— _Nuestro_  gato —corrigió—. En mi caso, de eso realmente se trata. De cuántas cosas eres capaz de apropiarte sin sentir que invades un espacio personal. Mascotas, calzoncillos, el número secreto de tarjeta de crédito, y otros secretos más.  _M &M_ es un buen hijo, aunque no tolera los viajes. Hoy estamos enojados.

Observé al gato. Efectivamente estaba enojado con Mattsun.

—Pensaba que lo que más unía a una pareja era una hipoteca —dije.

—No me jodas con eso.

Resultaba que, hasta el momento, ni podían casarse ni compartir hipotecas.

Cuando la compañía de Makki se presentó en Tokio, Mattsun me regaló dos entradas para que fuera con mi pareja. Me agradó volver a ver a Makki sobre el escenario, y recordé los días de preparatoria en que ayudaba al club de teatro. Se veía muy bien con su rostro maquillado y sus kimonos de lujo. Mattsun estaba unos puestos más adelante, junto al gato. Me pregunté cómo lo habrá hecho para que dejaran entrar al animal. También me pregunté qué era lo que veía Mattsun en Makki que los demás no.

Porque Makki, como he dicho ya muchas veces, es un increíble actor.

Lo cierto es que no entendí mucho la obra, porque en lugar de poner atención, no podía quitarle los ojos a Mattsun, y cómo este a su vez contemplaba a Makki. Al terminar la función fuimos a ver a Makki al vestuario. Mattsun le ayudó a desmaquillarse y a doblar el kimono, y cuando ya Makki se hallaba disfrazado de él mismo, con una camisa que se le ceñía bien a su cuerpo trabajado, y unos  _jeans_  de marca ajustados, fuimos junto a la compañía a beber al bar del hotel donde hospedaban.

Me recuerdo que mi pareja me preguntó si estaba bien que fuésemos a celebrar con ellos, especialmente si Makki se veía tan cansado. Le respondí que Makki siempre tenía esa expresión, y que seguramente sus ojos adormilados eran el rasgo que a Mattsun más le gustaba. Fue una cosa que inventé en el momento.

Quizá a Mattsun sí le gusten esos ojos. Al menos, en toda la noche no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima, aunque muchas veces estuviesen platicando en grupos separados. En algún momento me dejó de importar qué hacían y me pedí una habitación para mí y K. A la mañana siguiente pedimos que nos subieran el desayuno a la habitación porque me daba mucho corte encontrarme en el comedor con toda la compañía de teatro.

Se nos casó Hajime, se nos casó Heisuke. Cambió la ley y yo, eventualmente, también me casé. Pero no lo hicieron m&m. Sí compartieron una hipoteca. Y cuando todavía no la terminaban de pagar, decidieron compartir otra más. Compraron dos viviendas, una Tokio y otra en Kioto, y cuando se les murió el gato, esparcieron las cenizas sobre un lago.

Cada vez se nos hacía más difícil reunirnos. Makki se volvió famoso en el mundillo, pero nunca quiso hacer películas. Mattsun siguió llenando los periódicos y las redes sociales con sus fotografías. Me volví a encontrar con Makki en el hospital donde trabajaba. Un chico de la compañía de teatro lo operaron de apendicitis y Makki acababa de dejarle flores. Yo no disponía de mucho tiempo para platicar, pero me gustó verle. Le pregunté si acaso seguía comiendo m&m, y en respuesta, me enseñó los que llevaba aquel día en el bolsillo.

—¿Y los de chocolate blanco, ya te gustan?

—Todavía no.

Tres días después Makki me había dejado con una de las enfermeras dos entradas para su último estreno. Nuevamente fuimos con K, y nuevamente nos encontramos a Mattsun, sin gato, sentado dos filas delante de nosotros.

Nunca supe qué era lo que Mattsun podía ver en Makki. Quizá, de habérselo preguntado, me lo habría dicho. Tampoco supe por qué decidieron compartir dos hipotecas en lugar de alianzas, y por qué no volvieron a adoptar más animales. El grupo nos volvimos a reunir el día que m&m nos dejaron. Sus amigos nos encargamos de esparcir sus cenizas en el lago que, años atrás, recibió al gato que se llamaba igual que ellos.

Quizá no se casaron porque no necesitaban demostrarle nada a nadie. Quizá no adoptaron más animales porque ya sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo. A Makki seguramente le habría encantado interpretar de novio. O quizá Makki no podía actuar frente a Mattsun, y por ello Mattsun no podía quitarle los ojos cuando Makki brillaba sobre el escenario. No dejo de hipotetizar al respecto y realmente no importa qué piense, o qué crea, porque la verdad no es mía, es de ellos.

A veces me compro un paquete de chocolates m&m, saco un puñado, y me los meto todos a la boca. Nadie me arrebata que, al menos, yo les di un sobrenombre que compartieron hasta que no quedó nada más de ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Estos chicos aparecen en la historia extra del volumen 17. Yuda Kaneo, Sawauchi Motomu y Shido Heisuke, el corazón de la barra del aoba.
> 
> Es lo más _fluff_ que soy capaz de escribir, y de todas formas, me las ingenié para meter algo de _angst_ injustificado al final. Esta historia la encontré en un _pendrive_ que tenía y, tras reflexionarlo muy poco, la subí y ya, así como estaba. Más que historia, podría decirse que es solo un relato. Un _Slice of Life_ narrado por un tercero. Una cosa con letras que forman palabras que forman historias cotidianas.
> 
> También puedes encontrar este fic en mi cuenta homónima de fanfiction.net [**aquí**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12519245/1/m-m).
> 
> Japiera Clarividencia


End file.
